l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Naishou Province (RPG)
Naishou Province explores a forgotten corner of the Empire of Rokugan, where lies the small Naishou province. Unremarkable in virtually every way for as long as anyone can remember, the provincial governor of Naishou died under mysterious circumstances some time ago, and since then, things in the province have gotten… interesting. Intrigue and treachery have become the order of the day, and even the most honorable of samurai find themselves placed in impossible positions, both by the plots of enemies hidden in the shadows as well as by the machinations of their own allies. One entire province of the Empire has been completely detailed. Credits * Written by: Maxime Lemaire & Robert Hobart * Edited by: Robert Hobart * Art Director: Shawn Carman * Cover Design: Robert Denton * Cover Artist: Gong Studios * Layout: Robert Denton * Original Graphic Design: Edge Entertainment * Artists: Hannah B, Drew Baker, Stefano Baldo, Noah Bradley, Sergio Camarena, Brent Chumley, Edwin David, Max Degen, John Donahue, Lino Drieghe, Shen Fei, Tony Foti, Felipe Gaona, Gong Studios, Ancor Hernandez, Hectro Herrera, Jeff Hill, Llyn Hunter, Aurelien Hubert, Jason Juta, Heather Kreiger, Greg Lambrakis, Asier Lopez, J. Matar, Patrick McEvoy, John Moriarty, Carlos NCT, Glen Osterberger, Mateusz Ozminski, Aaron Miller, Erich Schreiner, Jazz Siy, Alain Viesca, Wenjuinn, Imaginary Friends Studios, Robert Denton * Production Manager: David Lepore * Senior Brand Manager: Todd Rowland * Chief Executive Officer: John Zinser * Head Playtester: Brian Bates * Playtesters: Team 1 (Dave Smith, Patrick Chen, Aien Elmi, Jason Kang, Ki Chang Kim, Roger Liang, Arthur Nguyen); Team 4 (Becca Hobart, Kevin Blake, Todd Stites, Daniel Briscoe); Team 6 (Timar Long, Erykah Fasset, Chad Kirby, Mike Brodu, Maxime Lemaire, Ray Rupp); Team 7 (Jason Shafer, Nathan Shafer, Matt Strout, Liza Strout, Joe White, Terry Moore, Eric Newlin); Team 8 (Edward Reynolds, Brebouillet Mathieu, David Whitney, Richard Whitney, Stuart Biggs, Robert Knight); Team 8b (Michael Hill, Shane Pheeney, Chaedy Ritherdon, Tarl Cowly); Team 8c (Thomas Atwood, Ryan Castilla, Henry Joiner, Brandon Woodmen); Team 17 (Tom Lewis, Jamie Kipp, Gavin O’Hearn, Shawn MacLean, John Taylor); Team 18 (Dave Laderoute, Mike Clark, Chris Talarico, Chris Masdea, Lee Vollum, Richard Hewitt, Bill Hrenchuck); Team 19 Charles Caswell, Vincent Stantion, Eddie Sweeden, Chuck Sweeden, Justin Cross, Fox Whitworth); Team 20 (Matt Tyler, Timothy Hill, Stephen Mumford, Matthew Linkswiler, Paul Casagrande, Robert Zapf); Team 21 (James Freeman-Harris, Sarah Koz, David Wright, James Mosingo); Team 22 (Scott Shepard, Dawn Dalton, Andrew Doud, Justin Davidson, Jon Huskey, Trista Lillis); Team 23 (James Wagner, Kevin Pason, Ryan Bataglia, Chris Foster, Jim Friedman, Jason Whiston, Phil Jenicek, Dan Sulin, Izzy Lombardi-Friedman); Team 24 (Tony Love, Kassandra Mullin, Brian Tieken, Kimberly Wajer-Scott, Phillip Scott, Nicholas Love, Jerry Fleenor, Patrick Williams) Table of Contents Map of Naishou Province (Page 3) Secrets of the Empire: Naishou Province (page 4) * Fiction with Bayushi Itaru confronting Doji Ayumi, and the sudden arrival of the new Imperial Governor of Naishou province. * Introduction: How to Use This Product ** The History of Naishou Province ** New Game Mechanics *** The Lion Elite Spearmen *** New Advantage: Naishou Citizen Chapter One: Toshi no Naishou (Page 9) * The City: Toshi no Naishou ** The Samurai Quarter ** The Merchant District ** The Heimin Residences ** The Hinin Village * Customs and Culture * Important City Locations ** The Governor's Palace ** The Seven Fortunes Temple ** The Three Winds Inn ** The Southern Commercial Port ** The Lonely Pearl Geisha house ** The Main Barracks ** The Golden Trout Gambling House ** The Dutiful Daughter * Relations With the Rest of the Province * The Governor's Court ** Miya Ansho ** Miya Iaimiko ** Bayushi Itaru ** Kasuga Hitsuko ** Ikoma Shikei ** Kakita Seisho ** Isawa Suzuhiho ** Mirumoto Hajitsu ** Susumu Oiji ** Kuni Shiyoda * Military Figures of Naishou Province ** Matsu Tadanobu ** Doji Ayumi ** Tsuruchi Junko ** Kagemori * Religious Figures of Naishou Province ** Isawa Daichi ** Okimoto * Other Prominent Figures in Naishou Province ** Ide Ojong ** Suzume Hideyo Chapter Two: Settlements of Naishou Province (Page 34) * Koso Mura, the Rival Village ** The Ruler: Shiba Gaijitsu * Hitori Mura, the Solitary Village * Shizu Mura, the Mysterious Village * Minor Settlements ** Botsu Mura, the Swamp Village ** Moku Mura, the Lake Village ** Sujuko Mura, the Village of the Pass ** Oichi Mura, the River Village ** The Wolves' Den, Ronin Encampment ** Inari Seido ** Emma-O Seido ** Sujuu Mura, the Granary ** Ichinoru Mura, the Cursed Village ** Settou Mura, the Hidden Prize ** Seido Muzaka, the Hidden Monastery ** Panchu Mura, the Fallen Village ** The Eastern Villages Chapter Three: Geography of Naishou Province (Page 52) * Fiction with Isawa Daichi and his yojimbo Shiba Heisuke, seeking Ningyo remains in the Itochu River. * Geography ** The Kawa Forest ** The Omikura Swamp ** Tsunegawa Lake ** The Itochu River ** The Taru Mountains ** The Nobu Valley * Wildlife of Naishou Province Chapter Four: A Plague of Crimes (Page 64) * Introduction * Aian Village ** Clues and Information ** The Cultist ** The Samurai Residence: Matsu Sukio ** A PotentiaL Scene: A Strange Sad Morning * Danshou Village ** Clues and Evidence * Houi Village ** The families ** Searching the Area * Jouzousho Village ** Investigating the Four Crimes ** Investigating Yuri, Ota, and Bondo * Juujiro Village ** The Murder Site * Koujou Village ** The Samurai Residence ** Crimes ** Cultists ** The Mill * Mujitsu Village ** The House of Doji Takozawa * Sencha Village ** The Disappearance ** The Inn of the Clever Frog * Tenraku Village ** Cultists * Yasuragi Monastery ** The Cultists * Boubi, the Ronin Village ** The Ronin * Resolving the Adventure ** Arresting Miya Kuboti ** Assault on Boubi Village * The Cultists ** Nigai, Ota, Amiko ** Chu the Carpenter ** Bondo, Corrupt Doshin ** Yuri, Cult Deputy ** Chio, Cult Leader ** Miya Kuboti, Corrupt Samurai ** Asai, Bloodspeaker Monk (formerly Yogo Aguchi) * The Ronin Band ** Maeda, the Commander ** Takuhito, the Deputy ** Oyami, the Jovial ** Izumi, the Coward ** Satoru, the Bitter ** Tsuruaka, the Peasant * Summoned Oni ** Kochu no Oni * Pre-Generated Player Characters ** Hida Jinnei, Sumai Wrestler ** Doji Miro, Crane Clan Magistrate ** Tamori Retsuka, Jade Legionnaire ** Ikoma Kotone, Lady of Water ** Tsuruchi Chouko, Bounty Hunter ** Isawa Nimuro, Mischievous Illusionist ** Shiba Tsuko, Long-Suffering Yojimbo ** Bayushi Kenzo, Scorpion Gunso ** Hakuri, Enigmatic Monk ** Iuchi Lassat, Obsessive Artist ** Ujina Shouta, the Black Hare ** Haikyohime, Idealistic Ronin * The Journal of Isawa Taeko Category:RPG Books